harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Ford Anglia
The Flying Ford Anglia was a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe that was modified by Arthur Weasley to be able to fly, as well as become invisible. It was also modified so that it could fit eight people, six trunks, two owls, and a rat comfortably. It also either doesn't run on petrol, or it can never run out of petrol, as it was still running after being in the Forbidden Forest on its own for several months. Usage Flight between Little Whinging and the Burrow The Flying Ford Anglia was used in the summer of 1992 by Fred, George, and Ron Weasley to rescue Harry Potter, who was locked up in his room at the Dursleys' and had been unable to receive any mail from the Wizarding community as a result of Dobby's attempts to protect him. When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive, the Weasley boys pulled the car up to Harry's window, alerting him to their presence, after which they proceeded to pull off the bars on Harry's window and help him retrieve his things. As they were returning to The Burrow, Harry was worried that his friends would get in trouble for using the car due to the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic, but as they did not place the spell upon the car and were "only borrowing it, "it "didn't count." Upon their Return to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was furious with her sons for taking the car but placed no blame on Harry. The next morning, at breakfast, Mrs Weasley told Mr. Weasley what the boys had done, and, startled, he began to ask how it went before hastily switching to a reprimand at a look from his wife. Last Flight .]] At the start of their second year, Harry and Ron used the enchanted car to get to Hogwarts when the entrance to Platform 9¾ was sealed by Dobby, in another attempt to protect Harry by preventing his return to school. Ron was worried that his parents might not be able to get back through, so they used the car to fly to Hogwarts. Just as they arrived on school grounds, the car began to break down and they ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow. Professor Snape informed them that their journey was "seen by no less than seven Muggles" and that if it had been up to him he would have had them on the train back to London the very same night. The car, after having unloaded everything and everyone in it, drove off into the Forbidden Forest, where it later saved Harry, Ron, and Hagrid's dog, Fang, from Aragog's family. Considering it did all of this on its own, the enchantment placed on the car apparently gave it some level of sentience. Arthur was fined 50 Galleons for bewitching the car illegally. Behind the scenes , near the entrance to Dragon Challenge]] *J. K. Rowling said in 1999 that it was supposed to reappear in a future bookBarnes & Noble chat transcript, Barnes&Noble.com, September 8, 1999, but eventually discarded the idea. *In a deleted scene from the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ron says that the Forbidden Forest has turned the car wild. *The vehicle used in the film was stolen from in Cornwall, in 2005.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/cornwall/4384244.stm *Also, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the car's registration plate is 7990 TD. However, on the cover of one edition of the book, the plate can be seen to start with "H". On other publicity material the registration was shown as HOW 777. *J. K. Rowling said that she had a friend who had a turquoise Ford Anglia. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Harry used a flying light-blue scooter to travel alongside while Ron flew the car. *A car of same colour and model appeared in the background of the motorcycle chase scene in 2008's ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull''. This makes it an anachronism, as the movie is set in 1957 and the Anglia 105E was released two years later. *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sells a battery operated toy version of the car. *Before the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows there had been strong rumours that it would return in it, however, these proved false. *Despite being referred to as a "1959" model, the Anglia 105E was not launched until October of that year and would be considered a 1960 model under most standards, except the UK where it would be known as a 1959 Model. Details on the Weasleys' car peg it as 1963 or earlier. *The car was Rupert Grint's favourite prop from the series.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3FP-nmkFL0&feature=relmfu Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter: The Exhibition'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references es:Ford Anglia volador fr:Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley it:Ford Anglia volante Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Weasley family possessions Category:Forbidden Forest